The present invention relates to a method and a device for organizing user provided information with meta-information. In particular, the user provided information is user provided audio information. The meta-information is received from context information being available in conjunction with the user provided information and related logically thereto. The present invention is especially useful in the field of mobile terminal devices and mobile network devices which are more and more subjected for handling huge amounts data of different types and kinds which are related to some extent.
The spread of mobile electronic devices within the population of industrial states is increasing in a more and more rapid way and in parallel the acceptance for usage of those mobile electronic devices increases dramatically due to the advantages which are provided by those mobile electronic devices in comparison to classical paper-based utilities. The capability of mobile electronic devices for collecting, acquiring, recording, storing, providing and processing electronic information grows in consequence to the increasing processing and storing capability such that the mobile electronic devices will gain more and more ability to be employed as universal information handling systems including the “traditional” forms of usage such as electronic calendar, electronic personal address book and electronic personal telephone directory and future forms of usage comprising digitized (electronic) information of any kind and/or of any format.
Today, the acquiring of electronic information and digitized available multimedia data is primarily based on retrieving electronic information from information providing and serving systems, respectively. In the future, the increasing capabilities of mobile electronic devices will result in abilities to produce “own” electronic information and digital multimedia data, respectively, for example by the possibility to digitize legacy documents and to store the digitized version, by components of the mobile electronic devices allowing to acquire electronic information like pictures/images, movies, digital audio information and to store those data in electronic (digital) form.
As known from today's electronic information systems an increasing potential for accessing and retrieving information involves the problem of informational overload which can be experienced in conventional office environment involving the usage of e-mail, electronic journals, faxes, memos, messaging services, web-based information services etc delivering a huge amount of simultaneous information. The aforementioned increasing capability to acquire additionally electronic based information will intensify the problem of the informational overload.
The possibility to access, manage, retrieve etc electronic information migrates to an increasing extent from classical desktop systems (e.g. personal computers) to mobile electronic devices like electronic organizers, personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile communication enabled terminals and the like such that the collecting of personal multimedia information relating to a user and events in the user's life become a predominant feature. The personal multimedia information may be understood to comprise information acquired by audio recording, voice recording, taking pictures, taking videos, retrieving electronic information from any information serving service (document/information server), receiving electronic information via any transmitting service, transmitting bearer, etc.
Consequently, the possibility and opportunity to collect huge amount of data is only valuable provided the collected information is employable in an effective, meaningful, reliable and user-friendly way especially meeting the demands of a user in a cost-efficient way. The retrieval of certain information is primarily based and dependent on a reliable and efficient organization of the stored information being provided with indexing and/or labeling information which is used for identifying associated information. An effective, meaningful, reliable and user-friendly retrieval will be the only way to cope with the informational overload since the huge amount of available information will otherwise result in a confusing collection of pointless information.